


Knight's Vow

by MaZhong



Series: Perkz's Harem [2]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaZhong/pseuds/MaZhong
Summary: I am a lion. I am an army.
Relationships: Marcin "Jankos" Jankowski/Luka "PerkZ" Perković
Series: Perkz's Harem [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640200
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	Knight's Vow

**Author's Note:**

> 这个故事发生在Perkz/Mikyx的《Edge of Night（夜之锋刃）》那篇之前，和它是同一个系列同一个世界。

随着传令官宣布比赛的最终结果，观众爆发出一阵惊天动地的喝彩，差点把Luka的耳朵震聋。

这里有一场盛大的骑士比武大会正在进行中。无论是贵族出身或是从平民晋升，Carlos城堡的大门都一样向他打开。Carlos是一位富有的、耽于享乐的贵族，作为公国的主人，他喜欢举行这种热闹的盛会，但这次比武大会除了娱乐之外还有其他目的。

刚才进行的那一轮是射箭，不算是比武大会的常规项目，是Carlos想出来的花样，他总是擅长找这种乐子。两场比赛的间隙夹杂着诸多娱乐活动，包括小丑的杂耍和乐队的演出。但很快下一场比赛又将开始，Luka也拿起他的剑走向比武场。

细剑同样不是常规项目，Carlos执意要把项目细分，而不是像通常那样进行混战，他想看到更多不同的表演。参加细剑项较量的人不多，这是种贵族才会使用的武器，这次比武大会到场的大多是那些真正参与过战争的战士，他们更喜欢用长剑。

Luka撂倒三位对手之后在决赛中获得了自己的一席之地，他的对手，一位名叫Marcin Jankowski的贵族骑士，同样一路轻松获胜。Luka一直在欣赏Marcin的比赛，并且相信Marcin也看了他的，毕竟了解对手是必不可少的环节。Luka对Marcin的技巧印象深刻，却还不知道对方如何看待自己，他对自己的技术倒是很有信心。

为了尽量发挥细剑的灵活和优雅，这一场比赛中参赛者都没有穿护甲，也没有带头盔。Luka看着Marcin走向他，金色的短发像是搅碎的阳光洒落，微笑柔和如夏日凉风。但Luka不会被这样的外表欺骗，他可没忘记自己刚刚欣赏到的画面，Marcin干脆利落直指要害的技巧还在他脑子里转动着，他很清楚这是个麻烦的对手。

剑身撞击发出清脆的金属声，两个人你来我往了好一会，Luka剑技细腻繁复，而Marcin则更势如雷电，两人一守一攻，一时间谁都奈何不了对方，但Luka并不感到乐观，Marcin比他高大健壮，他要抵挡对方的攻势相当耗费体力，也很清楚如果耗下去吃亏的一定是自己，所以得找机会反手一搏。险之又险地挡住Marcin的又一次进攻，Luka在心里咒骂了一句，决定把握眼前的机会，于是剑身一转，甩开对方的剑，向边上跨步，前刺，转守为攻。Marcin灵活地侧身躲过，在Luka因为重心不得不跨前一步时恰到好处地递出平实的一剑，等Luka自己往剑尖上撞过来。Luka再想往边上躲也已经无处借力，而Marcin在他稳住身形之前把剑尖略微后撤，避免伤到他；等他终于停下动作时，Marcin的剑尖恰好指在虚点在他的左胸口，刺下去一击致命的位置。Carlos不想在这里发生流血事件，所有的较量都是点到为止。胜负已经分明，Luka只能承认自己技不如人，于是扔下自己的武器表示认输。Marcin收剑回鞘，弯下腰为Luka捡起被他扔下的剑，双手托着递回给他，他的眼睛里有欣赏的神色——虽然他才是那个获胜者，但不可否认Luka是个值得尊敬的对手。Luka从Marcin手中接过自己的剑，Marcin和他擦肩而过，大步走向Carlos坐着的高台，传令官已经宣布了他的战绩，观众正在欢呼，在这爆发的声浪中Marcin利落地跃上高台，向Carlos行礼，从他手中接过属于冠军的钱袋，然后他转身，向着台下接踵比肩的观众们举起自己的战利品，欢呼声更大了，Marcin挥手回应这越发狂热的叫喊声。他当然有资格这么做，他不仅在一场贵族专属的比赛中获得了冠军，并且他的容貌和举止是如此出众，Luka毫不怀疑自己听到了来自少女们的尖叫，他甚至能看见观众中那些少女们眼中闪动的光芒，毫无疑问，此刻这个站在高台上的赢家就是她们的梦中情人。Luka都有些嫉妒了。

之后的全身甲近战项目Luka和Marcin都没有参加，这时候出尽风头的就成了Carlos的骑士Martin了。他有天生健壮的身材，最适合穿全身甲拿重剑或者战斧的那种，全副武装就成了一个移动堡垒。略显笨重的装备也许不那么撩动少女的芳心，但原始的野蛮同样令人热血沸腾。Martin毫无疑问地赢下了比赛。

再之后就是经典的马上长枪对决，Luka依旧没有参加。站到最后的两人一个毫无悬念是Martin，另一个则是Marcin。这其实让作为观众的Luka很惊讶。Martin的优势一目了然，他高大、强壮，天生就是做骑士的料，这也是Carlos为什么慧眼识珠收留了当时还在流亡的他。而Marcin能坚持到最后几乎全靠骑术和对长枪微妙的运用。

比赛开始前有人在为结果下注。

Carlos微微倾身：“Luka，你觉得谁会赢？” 

“当然是您的骑士啦。”Luka恭维道，但也不能算恭维，Martin的优势太明显了。

但Carlos轻轻摇了摇头，往代表Marcin的盘子里下了自己的筹码。

战马有些躁动地跺着脚，拦在跑道中间的障碍被撤除，一直蓄势待发的骑士猛冲而出，越来越快。双方交错的瞬间长枪以无法看清的速度相击，前刺，然后分开。一直冲刺的马匹又顺势跑出很远才被勒住，两人谁都没有落马，但Martin手中的长枪从中间折断，而Marcin的，虽然有损毁的痕迹，却仍然是完整，这一意味着冠军又一次属于Marcin。

“你是怎么猜到的？”Luka对Carlos之前的判断好奇起来。

“我只是猜他们都不会落马，他的骑术很好，而这时候决定胜负的就是那些微妙的技术了。”Carlos轻描淡写地说。

Luka若有所思地点点头，看向赛场时正好看到Marcin望向高台的目光。

最后一场是混战式武斗，Luka和Marcin与其他贵族在一边，Martin和那些平民出身的骑士们在另一边。Martin的恐怖战斗能力在这场发挥得淋漓尽致，Luka和Marcin这边的人加起来都不够他一个打的，更别说他的队友们也都同样可怕。战局已经无可逆转，但Luka能听到耳边Marcin粗重的呼吸，显然他咽不下这口气。

“听我的，”Luka说，“你去吸引那个大个子的注意力，用你的长枪，你不是能赢他吗？”

Marcin迟疑了一下，还是靠过来继续听Luka的计划。

“后面的就交给我。”Luka说完策马迎向Martin，他有些担心Marcin会不会因为傲慢而对他的建议置之不理。身边靠近的马蹄声打消了他的顾虑，Marcin后发先至超过了他，长枪前挑，直指Martin。Martin当然知道Marcin的技术，只能想办法对抗和防御，此时Luka正好赶到，用细剑非常不优雅地戳在Martin坐骑没有护甲的前膝上。奔马吃痛人立而起，Luka从另一侧发起进攻，混乱中Marcin用长枪把Martin挑落下马。

但即使如此他们还是没赢这一局，因为双方团体实力差距太悬殊，光靠他们两个还不足以逆转局面。

Luka躺在地上喘气的时候Marcin摘下了头盔，阳光落在他的金发上，耀目得让Luka眯起眼睛。Marcin向他伸出手把他拉了起来。而这时获胜的骑士们正在领受奖励。

Marcin瞥了一眼高台上的人，咒骂了一句：“那个怪物。”

“至少我们赢过了他。”Luka拍了拍他的肩。

“是啊，我们两个。”Marcin显然还是不甘心这种以多敌少才获得的胜利。更何况他们并没有取得最后的胜利，他们所能做的只是让Martin吃点苦头而已，完全是落败前的报复，而且确实没能扭转局面。

比赛落幕后观众纷纷散去，骑士们则各有打算，有些也随即离开，有些在城堡中留宿。

Luka有许多事要和Carlos商议，白天经常和Carlos在书房里一谈就是一整天。他总是担心Marcin在他的事情结束之前就已经离开，但是Marcin没有，Luka每天晚上都能在晚饭时见到他，对他举杯致意，这成了每天点亮Luka心情，把他从各种枯燥压抑情绪中解放出来的小小闪光。

终于，Luka和Carlos把该谈的都谈完了，有时间在城堡里散散步，享受一下阳光和闲暇。他信步走到训练场，Marcin和Martin正在对练，看起来这段时间他们处得不错。Luka又想起比武大会那天Marcin曾愤恨地把Martin称为怪物，不禁有些好笑。

“嗨，有没有兴趣出门喝一杯？”Luka招呼他们。

两人充耳不闻，只是继续紧盯着对方。直到手上分出胜负，才看向Luka。

“为什么要出门呢？这里什么都有啊？”Martin先开了口，他作为Carlos的骑士，是城堡的一份子，这里就是他的家，他也有资格代表主人以示慷慨。

“葡萄酒固然好，但大口喝麦酒才爽快。而且虽然主人愿意款待，但客人总会不好意思。不如自己出钱喝得踏实痛快。走吗？出去逛逛？”Luka对着大门的方向偏了偏头。他这话是真心实意，他想请他的新朋友们喝酒，Carlos的城堡里固然什么都有，也愿意与他分享随他使用，但Luka不想借花献佛。

Marcin和Martin对视了一眼，Marcin歪了歪头，于是三个人收拾好武器一起出了门。

城堡距离最近的城镇不远，他们找了一家看着对味的酒馆，Luka直接把钱袋扔给了老板，里面装着或许能买下三间这样酒馆的钱。麦酒、香肠和烤肉被源源不断地送了过来，他们可以爱喝多少喝多少。麦酒和葡萄酒不一样，大口喝麦酒有些粗野，但是痛快。

“所以，你为什么会参加比武大会？”Luka喝得有些多了，带着薰然的醉意眯着眼睛问Marcin，“你是个贵族不是吗？”

“是啊，怎么了？”Marcin反问，没有先回答问题。

“我以为你这种贵族应该留在自家的城堡里，或者跟着你所效忠的其他贵族大人，而不是去别人的城堡里参加比武大会，尤其是这种主要是士兵来参加的比武大会。”Luka直言。许多贵族家族的骑士自矜身份，即使要参加比武大会也会参加贵族聚会，而不是和战士以及平民出身的骑士混在一起，他们觉得那是“下等骑士”。

“Carlos比武大会的公告满世界乱飞，我看挺有趣就来了，还能赚点奖金。”Marcin也坦诚相告，“我不是家里的长子，所以他们也不介意我到处跑。而且我么……”他又灌下一大口酒，“就喜欢这样的生活，自由……”

“当然自由啦，到处游山玩水，还能到处出风头，吸引少女的爱慕，和她们调情。你的算盘打得可好。”Martin毫不客气的插嘴揭穿，这几天相处下来，他和Marcin已经是不错的朋友了，能够这样开彼此的玩笑，“仗着自己技术足够好又是个贵族，嗯？”

“差不多吧，你要这么说也行。”Marcin没有反驳，他的脸有些发红，也许是因为喝了太多的酒，或者是被Martin揭穿后的害羞。Luka在这几天的接触中已经发现了，Martin虽然是个满嘴胡话的人，就如那些上过战场的粗野士兵一样，但与此同时他又很容易害羞，毕竟他是个讲究礼节的贵族，这种矛盾让他看起来很可爱。当然，可爱一般不用来形容男性，尤其是骑士，但Marcin却确实如此。“至于什么其他贵族大人，我还没有找到值得我效忠的人。”他说，然后反问，“你呢？你也是个贵族，又为什么在这里？”

“我吗？”Luka笑了笑，“说来话长。”

Luka并不是比武大会前几天才到的，相反，他已经在Carlos的城堡里居住了很久，久到他自己的国家可能已经把他忘了，这正和他的心意，也是他远道而来的目的——让自己被遗忘。他的国家正陷入战火，贵族们为了权利自相残杀，平民跟着因为战乱而流离失所。Luka也是个贵族，有王位继承权的那种，当然排名不靠前，也正幸亏如此，所以他才及时逃了出来——排名靠前的那几个早就打得不可开交，死在彼此剑下了，Luka在灾难还没轮到他时跑了出来，这不是他疑神疑鬼，他早就听说针对他的阴谋正在展开，毕竟偶尔掌权的人为了巩固自己的地位当然要消除一切可能的威胁，轮到他只是迟早。

于是他向Carlos寻求庇护，Carlos同意了，不仅如此，还打算给出更多——他打算帮助Luka登上王位。而这次的比武大会其实是为Luka而举行的，旨在召集优秀的骑士为将要到来的战争做准备，所以比武大会结束后Carlos就极力挽留各位宾客，尤其是那些上过战场的，或者在比武大会中表现出色的，这也是Marcin被邀请在城堡里留宿多日的原因。

“对我本人来说，单纯的王位和权利其实没有那么大吸引力，但我的国家正在被战火吞噬，那里的人民在战场上死亡，因为战争荒废耕种，为此不得不忍饥挨饿，房屋在战火中被摧毁，无数人无家可归……必须有人来终结这一切，把他们从战争中拯救出来，庇护他们，为他们带来和平和安宁的生活。这就是为什么我在这里。”Luka最后说。

有那么一会Marcin和Martin都没说话，直到Marcin打破沉默，“精彩。”他拍了拍手，“精彩的演讲，非常高尚，感人至极。”他的语气夸张略带戏谑，以至于Luka一时分不清他是认真的开始讽刺。

“你的意见呢？”Luka问。

“我的意见是，也许你还缺个人帮你带兵？”Marcin笑了笑，对他举起酒杯。Luka终于确认Marcin不是在嘲笑他。

Luka把视线转向Martin，高大的骑士耸了耸肩，“Carlos早就跟我说过，他打算让我追随你。”

“你自己呢？你怎么想？”Luka问。

“我是因为战乱才流落到这里，然后被Carlos收留。”Martin叹了口气，“那是我很小的时候的事情了，很多具体的细节我记不太清了，但我依然能记得那种恐怖和痛苦。我没有忘记这些，也不能对那些与我有相难经历的人正在遭受的苦难无动于衷，终结这种灾难是我的责任。”

“那……”Luka说着举起酒杯，“敬和平。”

“敬和平。”Marcin和Martin回应道，三只杯子重重地撞在一起。

Carlos把一切都打理得井井有条，让他们有一个顺利的开头。出发那天天未亮他们便动身启程，城堡是蛰伏在夜色中的巨兽，源源不断地向外喷吐出寒光冷然的钢铁洪流。Luka和Marcin在队伍最前面并辔而行，他们走出很远，Luka回头看向延绵的队伍，他已经看不清城堡大门，却还能依稀能分辨出仍有骑士从城堡的阴影里鱼贯而出。这架战争机器在之前几天沉重却又高速地疯狂运转，这才有了如今的成果。

Luka知道Martin会在队伍末尾，帮他打点他照管不到的问题，所以他不用担心太多。他收回目光，看向和他并行的骑士，Marcin的轻甲上有金属暗沉森然的光。他没有戴头盔，金发在夜晚都能夺人眼球，夜色衬托下他的皮肤看起来白到近乎透明，仿佛传说中的精灵一样空灵圣洁。这样的骑士如果半夜策马去和少女幽会，一定能让人芳心大乱，不会被拒绝。Luka相信这正是Marcin此前喜欢到处云游的原因。

Marcin比Luka更兴奋，轻踢马腹，策马小跑起来，并且越跑越快，转眼就消失在夜幕里。Luka想着身后的队伍，没有追过去，Marcin似乎只想享受在凌晨清凉的空气中跑马的乐趣，跑够了又折返回来，“至少前路非常安全，我已经帮您看过了。”他故意开着玩笑。

Luka有看了看身后庞大的队伍：“对我们来说前路当然是安全的，遇见我们的人才有可能感到不安全。”

他们的行军很顺利，沿途还不断有人在Carlos的命令下按照约定加入他们，自备马匹和武器的骑士或者是自带一群人的下等贵族，等他们抵达边境时，他们的队伍就能壮大到足够有战斗力。

他们在出发前就为最初几场战斗制定了初步的作战计划，开头总是最难的，不像那些已经占据了土地的贵族，他们毕竟是没有根基的外来者，必须迅速切入，然后盘踞扎根。

“所以我必须站在最前面。”Luka把代表他自己的棋子推到沙盘上战线最前方的位置，“我属于这里，只有以我的名义出战才不会被当作入侵，否则会激起民愤和抵死反抗。”

这一点他们早就已经议定，这是属于Luka的战争，他的旗帜、他的纹章、他的家族徽记将是他们的依凭，使他们此行师出有名，也能用以安抚百姓，更重要的是，最后这能让他名正言顺地登上王座。

“我能说一句吗？我们都知道第一波冲锋的预计伤亡率会有多大。”Martin并不赞同这种安排。

“我同意，”Marcin把那颗独特的棋子往后推了一些，“你当然要亲自参战，但不一定非得是第一波冲锋……”

Luka又把那颗棋子移了回去：“必须是。我会是所有人里第一个踏上那片土地的，应该是我带领我的战士们进入我的国家，更何况，他们只信任能和他们并肩作战的战友，不会为了躲避风险的懦夫拼命。我得让他们知道我和他们在一起，而不是打算牺牲他们为我铺路。”

Marcin盯着沙盘，皱眉摇头：“可是Luka，这样风险太大了……”

Martin接过了他的话继续下去：“是足以让我们放弃整个计划的风险，Luka，你记得Carlos说过，你不能出问题？你有确实有很多责任需要去履行，但这些的前提都是你不能……”

Luka截断了他们的话：“这些风险是值得的，也是必须的。在这里我的决定就是最终决定。”他不容反对地说罢，满意地看着敲定的作战部署。

Marcin和Martin对视了一眼，Martin摇了摇头，他虽然不完全赞同，但还是决定接受。Marcin还试图说什么，Luka他拍了拍他的肩，“不会有事的，如果你不放心的话，来得及时些就行了。”

交战前他们最后一次确认作战部署，Marcin帮Luka扣上头盔，端详了好一会来检查还有没有疏漏，此前Luka从来没有穿过这样全副武装的重铠全身甲，这样的打扮让他看起来有些陌生。他的眼睛被隐藏在面罩后面，但在足够近的距离上依然能看清那里蕴含着的笑意。

Marcin按着他的肩盯着那双总是笑着的眼睛：“好吧，我理解，第一战，你需要立威。但我们是来终结混乱的，可不是来……我可不想放弃和磨坊主女儿的幽会最后换来的是不得不继续去云游。”

“云游也很有趣，不是吗？”Luka的眼睛笑得眯了起来，Marcin甚至能想象得出面罩后面的笑容。

但他并没有开玩笑的心情：“你知道我想说的不是这个！”

“嘘。”Luka做了一个噤声的动作，“那就记得我说的话，如果你不放心的话，就来得及时一些。”

Marcin不情愿地叹了口气，点了点头。

虽然Luka会参与第一波冲锋，但交战在这之前就已经开始了。Martin会先指挥步兵用弓箭制造骚乱，撕开对方的阵型。只要阵型有一点缺口，就是Luka出击的时间。

箭雨倾泻，蹄声如雷，全副武装的骑士在身后弓箭手的掩护下冲向对方。远程的弓箭奈何不了重装骑士坚实的装甲，但近距离上敌方长枪的杀伤力就相当可观。马上的骑兵要战胜没有坐骑的步兵并不困难，但他们首先需要突破敌方骑兵的防御，重装骑士之间的对峙艰苦又残酷。但只要战局在这里出现倾斜，此后的一切就将是定局。Luka艰难地抵挡着来自四面八方的进攻，用尽力气把自己的武器捅进敌人铠甲的间隙，用自己的武器抵挡对方的袭击，和难缠的对手角力，他能看到身边的战士被挑落下马，也能看到从侧面伸出帮他挡住进攻的枪戟。战斗太耗费体力，到最后几乎所有人都在凭借求生本能支撑自己战斗。Luka觉得很恍惚，战场上的一切声音都在离他远去，利箭没入血肉的声音，步兵冲锋的吼声，重伤之人将死时的呻吟，兵刃交接的金属声……

他跌落下马，但没有受伤，尽管他并不清楚自己在做什么，却还是本能地拔出佩剑，和其他步兵混战在一起，在他砍倒快十个人的时候终于因为体力不支被打翻在地——这已经是很英勇的战绩了，他想。他穿着全身甲，不是那么容易对付的，对方当然也知道。他的头盔和脖子中间有锁子甲面罩保护，但并非完全封死，对方当然可以找到间隙，然后……

在利刃掠过他眼前的时候他用力地闭了下眼睛，再睁开眼睛看到的是钉在自己眼前的长枪和停在自己身边的马蹄。正是这杆枪帮他挡住了致命一击。

穿轻甲的骑士跳下马把他拉起来，推他上马，然后在马背上轻轻一拍，战马平稳灵动地奔跑起来，他握着佩剑应付那些想让他停下的人，很快就被奔马带出战场。他在确认自己安全后才能摘下笨重的头盔喘一口气。远远望向战场，他还能看到打着他旗帜的一小队骑兵在人群中左冲右突，把敌方的阵型彻底搅碎，那是Marcin带领的侧卫突击骑兵。战斗接近尾声，他们前来收尾。Marcin如他说得那样，来得及时，及时在混乱的战场中找到了他，帮他挡住致命一击，把他安全送了出来。

他重新戴上头盔返回战场，Marcin在看到他的时候狠狠地瞪了一眼，来不及说话，他们必须先应付眼前的战斗。但那没有持续很久，就在他们也筋疲力尽时，同样濒临崩溃的敌军开始扔下武器陆续投降。虽然几近虚脱，但他们毕竟赢了，接下去要做的就是接受投降和俘虏的安顿，他们不得休息，只能拖着已经疲惫不堪的身体继续这些麻烦的工作。

等一切结束已经深夜，他们占领了一座城堡，在其中驻军和休息，这座古老到几近废弃的城堡是真正的防御工事，而非贵族居所，石制建筑简陋粗粝，但相比在野外露天驻扎毕竟是一种进步。很快这里也会变成他们后续进攻和防守的第一个基地。士兵们在各处点燃火炉或者直接点起火堆围聚休息，Luka走过他们身边时他们向他打招呼，或者点头致意，这意味着对他的肯定，这让Luka觉得很满足。

他走到Marcin身边坐下，Marcin一个人占据着一整个火堆，火光为他的皮肤染上了一层温暖的亮橙色，即使经历了一天苦战他看起来依然与众不同地干净。

“Martin呢？”Luka伸了个懒腰问。他早就卸下了他笨重的全身甲。

“找其他人喝酒去了。”Marcin没好气地回答。

“你呢？你不去？”Luka问。这确实值得一问，因为众所周知Marcin才是最喜欢喝酒的那个。

Marcin却摇了摇头：“我在想，接下来的事。”他难得有安静下来的时候，而这说明他的心情并不怎么好。

“怎么了？”Luka直截了当地问。

“什么怎么了？” 

“我们赢了，你不高兴吗？”

“你知道我在想的不是这个。”Marcin没好气地说着转过脸来直视着Luka，火光在他的眼底跳动着。

Luka带着不解的表情回视着他，Marcin叹了口气：“Carlos说过，你不能出问题……”

“我没有出问题。”Luka是立刻说道。

Marcin毫不退让地于他对视，Luka移开了视线，“谢谢，你来得很及时。”

“是的，及时到再差一点我们就能就地打道回府了。”Marcin冷冷地说。

“别这样，我没事。我甚至都没有受伤。我只是有点累，用力过度。我现在不是没事吗。”Luka揉了揉额角，他开始觉得有些头痛了，他可没想过在战场之后，安顿完俘虏，安抚完士兵之后还有一个Marcin等着他处理。

“你们怎么了？”Martin拍了拍他们两个，他喝完酒回来了。

“没事。”Luka和Marcin异口同声地回答。

“不是要告诉我下一场大战在即而我们的将领们在赌气吧？”Martin半开玩笑地说。

“我正在和他讨论他有没有必要每次都参加第一轮冲锋的问题。”Marcin坦率地说，他很清楚Martin的立场，知道Martin一定会同意他的。

果然Martin立刻接了下去：“我觉得不必要。”

Luka无奈地重复了一遍他之前的论调：“听着，在我们的战斗最开始，我有必要和他们站在一起，并肩作战，我需要提振士气，安抚士兵，让他们愿意跟随我，所以我要让他们相信我会和他们并肩作战，只有这样能换取他们的忠诚。”

“但是够了！那也不用非得是现在这样。”Marcin的语气很暴躁，但他刻意压低了声音，不想被其他人听到他们的讨论。

“在最开始，在至少最近这段时间里，我看不到需要改变的必要。”Luka的语气变得如城堡一样冷硬坚固。

“Luka求求你……”Marcin无奈地用手撑着头。

最后Luka退了一步：“以后我会考虑的，但是，不是现在。”

“求求你……”

“不是现在。”

Luka的坚决让Marcin不在说话了，三个人沉默了好一阵，Luka才开口说出他正在考虑的正事：“我们只能休息一天又要准备下一场战斗。最初这段时间会很痛苦，我们要连续作战，但我们必须把那些贵族们打痛。这样他们就会犹豫，既不敢应战，又不甘言和。在他们犹豫的时候我们可以安抚平民，巩固我们的位置。”

“如果都是今天这样的战斗，那我们可以一直赢下去。”Martin很有把握地说，“但是，我们可以赢不代表不危险。”他在末尾还是试图再敲打一下Luka。

Luka对此无动于衷：“我们不讨论我的问题，只讨论后续作战计划。”

“好吧……”Marcin懒洋洋地开了口，“但是，你得发誓，你不会让我们之前的付出都白费。”

“我发誓。”Luka认真而肯定地回答。

他们在第二场战斗遭遇的抵抗甚至不如第一场，毕竟他们最初就没有选择从最积弱的地方开始，而是选择了边境上防守较为强有力的对手，这样只要拿下最初一战，此后要以此为中心向外扩散就只会更加简单。他们可以一直扩张到遭遇来自真正对手的抵抗。

之后的战斗也是如此，但Luka并不觉得压力在减轻。虽然对手越来越不堪，但连续作战让他们越来越疲于奔命。

“就快告一段落了。”Luka指着地图上最后一个没有被画叉的小城市说，“把这个要塞拿下我们就完成这一片区域的完整防御，彻底掌握整个南方地区。”Martin和Marcin点了点头，Luka问，“这一次的计划你们怎么看？”

“和之前没有什么区别。这里并没有特别的地形，就和之前一样，所以战术布置也和之前类似就行。毕竟那很管用。”Martin回答。

“但是我们已经占领了它附近几乎所有的地方，其实我们可以围城，不用和他们交战。”Marcin看着地图皱眉思索，毕竟这才是伤亡最小的策略。

“围城是不可能的，他们能从后方接受来自其他地方的援助，甚至可能拖到有人来夹击，我们必须速战速决拿下这里并且在这一片站稳脚跟。”Luka解释说，“而且，他们向我们送了一封信，希望在平原上进行决战，秉承骑士精神我们应该给他们这个公平决战的机会。”

“你怎么知道他们没有使诈？”Marcin不放心地问。

“平原上使不了什么诈。”Luka胸有成竹地说，“我倾向于他们也知道输多赢少，所以在争取最有利的局面。在平原上倾力一搏是他们能争取到的最大机会了，如果我们同意的话。”

“既然他们输多赢少那我们为什么要答应这种给他们机会？”Marcin并不认同这种决定。

“你可以认为是一种炫耀。”Luka笑得狡黠，“想想看其他人知道后会如何看待我们。我们要占领这里需要的不仅仅是武力，还有好的名声，我们需要被认同。”

Marcin带着几分无奈笑着摇头：“你就是不给我们任何放松的机会。”

约定的时间地点，双方都严阵以待。平原作战的好处是几乎没有诡计可以玩，任何花招都会被一目了然地看穿。缺点则是做困兽之斗的人往往会爆发出超常的潜能，而占据优势的他们本不必要给与这样相对公平的机会。

一切一如往常， Luka带来战士们彼此之间配合越来越好——所有现在依然活着的人都是精锐，是他们手握的最大王牌，他们都知道应该在什么时候做什么。如果要说有什么不同，那就是这次他们遭遇到了有史以来最难缠的对手。

这个要塞是连通南北方通道的关键所在，也正因为如此，把守这里的贵族并非庸碌之人，他从战场上猎取自己的爵位，亦有拥兵自重之心，他的战士同样骁勇，不愿战败的哀兵在绝境之下爆发出了不可能的力量。

可惜绝对的力量碾压现实又无情，随着Marcin和他带领的轻骑兵从侧翼切入，战局顿时被搅得天翻地覆。

尘埃落定后他们收兵回营，Marcin却独自留在了战场。暮色渐浓，他心里的不安也越来越重，没错，他们赢了这场战斗，但是他从混战开始就再也没有见到Luka。他没有按约定从战场上撤出退回后方，Martin也没有找到他。

他焦躁地跳下马背，开始搜索战场的每一个角落。士兵们撤离后战场上只留下已死之人或是必死之人，而这些本该是他们第二天才需要处理的问题。Marcin心惊胆战地检视着地上的每一个人。不是，不是，不是Luka，不是他……

月亮升起到树梢上，Marcin已经看不清夜色中的战场，在仿佛无边际的战场中搜寻战友下落让他觉得自己是暴雨下大海上飘摇的船，他第一次觉得战争如此可怕。他之前检查过的绝大部分人已经咽气，偶尔发现苟延残喘的人会让他的心跳猛然加速。但那都不是Luka，而这些重伤之人已经无法救治，他也只能放弃他们然后继续搜寻。

但如果战场上留下的人都是如此，那Luka……他不敢想下去，只是麻木地继续寻找，努力辨别风里除了他自己之外是否还有其他声音，微弱的呼吸声，或者勉强动作带起盔甲的声音。

他在出神搜寻这些声音的时候被绊了一下，他这一天已经被绊了几十下了。但这次不一样，他听到金属摩擦的声音，很轻，但就在他身边。他的脚边是一匹倒地的战马，战马的另一侧露出一个头盔。Marcin的心脏狂跳起来，他认出了这是Luka的马。他绕过一地尸体走到另一边，一个穿着全身甲的人靠在马上一动不动，盔甲已经在战斗中扭曲损毁，一柄短剑从扭曲变形的胸甲边斜插进胸口。如果不是那细微的声音，他一定也会以为这是一个死人。

盔甲之下的人是谁简直再清楚不过，Marcin只能希望刚才听到的声音不是幻觉，不是风的恶作剧。他蹲下身掀开骑士的头盔，对上了一张苍白但他再熟悉不过的脸，正是他一直在寻找的。在对上Luka视线的时候他的眼睛酸到发疼，他必须很用力地睁开才能看清眼前的人。

“Marcin，”Luka的声音很轻，“谢谢你。”

Marcin吹了声口哨，他的马听话地越过一地狼藉跑向他，驯顺地停在他们身边。他小心地帮Luka卸去盔甲，最后目光落在那柄短剑上。

“可以拔，没有很深，我没事，只是流了点血。”Luka说得很慢。他听起来很虚弱，所以Marcin不确定能不能信他，但他没有别的选择，他们距离驻扎点还有一段距离，如果不拔出来，任何动作都会加重匕首带来的伤势。他找了些尚且干净的布料按在伤口附近，右手握住剑柄，在心里默默祈祷，然后一咬牙迅速拔了出来。血跟着匕首从伤口涌出，Marcin简单地帮Luka包扎了伤口，扎得尽可能地紧，然后抱着Luka跳上马。他让Luka能靠着他休息而不会摔落，他的马跑得轻快平稳，但即使如此Luka仍旧眉头紧皱，任何一点细小的动作都牵扯到他的伤口。距离要塞还有老远他就看到站在门口张望的Martin。Martin从他手里接过受伤的Luka，送去治疗，Marcin则必须先去安顿他的马匹。

等他安顿完马匹再去找Luka时，Luka已经被安置在了单独的房间里，火炉被点燃来保持房间的温暖舒适。他躺在稻草堆成的铺上，依旧醒着。

Marcin在他面前坐下，看了他好一会，他憋着无数句话想说，却又不知道从哪里开头。

还是Luka先打破了沉默：“医生也说了我确实没事，只是血流得有点多而已。”他见Marcin依然沉默不语，只能自己继续了下去，“Martin去下面巡视了。我们会有很长一段时间的空闲可以调整……”

“你不能再继续这样了。”Marcin突然开口，打断了Luka。

Luka沉默了一会：“对不起。”

“你不用跟我说对不起。是你自己……你不能再这样冒险。”Marcin语气焦躁，“你不能再参与第一波冲锋。你之前也说过以后会考虑调整。那就现在开始调整。”

“Marcin……”Luka试图让他停下来。

但是Marcin不为所动，“以后由我来带骑兵的正面冲击，你来负责接应我们。而且我本来就比你更擅长这些，我们其实都很清楚，我才是最适合的那个。如果说最初你需要用这种方式来建立一些什么，现在也已经足够了，应该让把这个位置让给最合适的人了。”他们对彼此的实力和专长都心知肚明，比武大会上Marcin的发挥也早就清晰地证明了他说的都是事实。

但Luka不愿意这么做从不是因为质疑Marcin的能力：“可是……”

Marcin罕有地没有理会Luka，“没有可是，就这样决定了。如果你不同意那接下去你就自己玩去吧，老子不干了，我可不想再去尸体堆里捡你。”Marcin一口气说完后恶狠狠地盯着Luka等待回答。

Luka觉得头比伤口还痛。Marcin的语气并没有给他选择的余地，他知道Marcin是认真的，而且绝对说得出做得到，他可不想在这种时候失去一个可靠的臂助，所以他别无他法，只能答应：“但是，你得给我保证，你每次都会平安回来。”Luka也回视着Marcin的眼睛，知道他要说什么来反驳似的，立刻又补充：“我可没食言。”

Marcin原本想要指责Luka以身犯险，却被Luka堵得没来得及说出口，毕竟他确实活着回来了。Marcin悻悻地白了他一眼，发誓道：“我保证。”

“所以，现在我们可以讨论了正事吧？”Luka无奈地说。

Marcin比他更无奈，他有时候真恨Luka这种永远不知道停止的工作狂性格。但他清楚这都是必须的，他不打算让Luka停下，他只是打算先做点别的，“等一下。”他说。

Luka好奇地看着他，Marcin坐到他身边，把他拉进自己怀里，把脸埋进他的肩膀，“老天保佑，你还活着。”Marcin长长的叹了口气。

“好了，好了，”Luka拍拍Marcin的背，“我还活着，现在我们可以开始讨论了吧。”

Marcin没有回答，也没有放开Luka，只是无奈又不舍地点头作为回应。

他们在南方边境线边安顿了下来，Luka的身份和血统帮他们平息了当地人的敌对情绪，在他们实打实地赢下了一些硬仗后，战败的贵族略做权衡便选择宣誓效忠。Luka当然不完全相信这些人的忠诚，但这是眼下最好的局面，他不想无意义地树敌。与此同时他收到国王和其他地区贵族的消息，愿意与他进行和谈，承认他在南方占领地区的权利。这些人正在为王位彼此打得不可开交，此刻只想着安抚新来的，还不想给自己再增加一个对手。

Marcin翻着那些言辞大同小异的信件，试探着问：“看起来你应该是要同意他们的提议了？至少是现在？” 

“当然，我们正好需要时间休息。”Luka回答，他还没有完全回复，脸色依然苍白。这几天被Marcin按着休息，也乐得把事情丢给他去伤脑筋，虽然Marcin大多数时间都在云游，但毕竟是个贵族，对于这些事物有本能的敏感。至于Martin，这个天生强壮有力的战士每天在训练场上参与对练，战绩显赫，俨然已经成了一个教头，崇尚力量的战士对他格外信服，自发地愿意追随和听从他，Luka也很乐意看到这种局面。

“但是他们不会真的放过你，显然。”Marcin摇了摇头。

“当然，这只是他们的缓兵之计。很快他们就会达成协议联合起来先把我们赶走。”Luka肯定又无奈地说，“他们一直就是这样，我太了解他们了。别忘了我毕竟看过太多这样的历史了。”

“那我们现在应该怎么做？你有打算吗？”Marcin问。

“我们的战士需要修整，不过这是最不需要我们操心的，现在就很好。然后安抚那些紧张的人，那些贵族，虽然都是废物，但也不能动他们，不然其他贵族会物伤其类，我们现在还不能惊动他们。投降的俘虏，按照惯例，愿意加入我们的就接纳，不愿意的收赎金放人。至于当地平民，愿意加入我们的就带来，不愿意的就让他们自己管好自己，我们不折腾他们就是了。现在就先这样吧。”Luka边说边想，“对了，我得去我的新领地巡游一下。然后我们要在那些虚伪的家伙们准备好之前出击。所以也许我马上就要出发开始我的巡视了。”

“你的伤还没有好。”Marcin并不希望Luka折腾他未愈的身体。

“但是我也不用上战场，只是普通的例行巡视。”Luka解释说。

Marcin摇了摇头，他知道自己没法改变Luka的决定，而且这件事确实有必要。让领民亲眼看到他们的新主人有助于建立威望，获得忠诚。

一切按照计划有条不紊地运作了起来，Luka的伤在他的巡视过程中逐渐痊愈。他们只带上了很小一支卫队出发，回来时身后却跟着大队人马，有不少人愿意加入他们，其他不愿意加入的至少也因为生活重新归于暂时的平静而对这位新领主很有好感。

“看吧，我说过，我是来终结混乱拯救他们的。” Luka说，他们正在离开最后一个村庄回城堡的路上。

“这也是他们为什么会跟上来。”Marcin回头看了一眼招募到的新兵们，“这也是我为什么会在这里。”他看到Luka眼中感激的目光，收敛了起了表情，“他们还没有经过训练，现在还上不了战场。”

“交给Martin去操心吧，我看他很喜欢做这些事，他现在可快乐了。”Luka显然早就做好了打算。

“简直如鱼得水。”Marcin赞同地附和道。

Luka很清楚那些老派贵族糟糕的效率，他不一样，在他的对手们坐上谈判桌敲定联合对付他的协议之前他们就训练完了新兵，整顿好了人马，准备迅速投入下一场战斗。他要打他们一个措手不及。

他和Marcin交换了位置，他不再参与第一波冲锋。Marcin一向都偏爱轻甲，不喜欢这种全身重铠，但是这由不得他选择。出发前轮到Luka帮他做最后的检查，他们都知道除了被骑兵单方面碾压的步兵，就数第一波冲锋的骑兵最危险，他开始理解那天Marcin为他整理头盔时的焦虑。Marcin的脸完全掩在冰冷的金属之后，只能通过并不大的开口看到他的眼睛，他和Marcin隔着头盔对视，在放Marcin离开之前他说：“记住你发过的誓，你每次都会平安回来。”

“反正肯定比你平安。”Marcin笃定地回答，转身走向他的战马。

Luka登上高处，看着阵前整肃的骑兵和最前方的Marcin，Marcin有所感应似地回头，Luka几乎有能看到他眼睛与他对视的错觉，那应该落满了阳光的浅色的眼睛。Luka在心里默默祈祷，他想着Marcin，也许Marcin当年在这个位置的时候，也像这样为他乞求过好运的庇佑吧。

到了该出击的时候。

他看着Marcin策马冲锋，如同一柄利刃切入对方阵中。混乱胶着的角力中阵线往对方那里缓慢推了过去，敌军的阵型很快出现了一道裂缝。很快这道裂缝就会扩大到一发不可收拾，然后就是他们的胜利和对方的溃败。

Luka步下高台，跨鞍上马，面向如今由他率领的突击骑兵，“走吧，马上就到该我们出发的时候了。”他要去接他的战友了，他要去接他的Marcin了。

这是一场干脆利落的胜利，Luka和Marcin顺利回合，并辔而归。Luka难得有一次不狼狈，而Marcin就没有那么从容了。他摘下头盔的时候碰到了伤口，痛得低呼一声。以前他从战场上回来，脱掉头盔都像是太阳神摘下面具，但这一次不同往常，原本整洁的金发像蓬乱干枯的稻草一样凌乱，虽然有头盔防护，但他的脸上还是沾了不知哪里来的泥土和黑灰，在白皙的皮肤上留下几道脏兮兮的痕迹，他的额角还有一道裂开的伤口，血蹭到了眼角和脸颊，血污看起来有些触目惊心，Marcin在Luka惊慌的目光里安慰道那不是他的血。即使如此窘迫不堪，Marcin笑起来的时候还是一如既往地明亮，在Luka阴沉的目光里Marcin笑着逗他：“我们赢啦！你别这个表情。是个好的开始。”

Luka拍开他准备摸自己伤口的脏手：“别动。去找医生吧。”

“重伤的人更需要他的帮助，这点小伤口我自己来就是了。”Marcin坚持说。

Luka找来了干净的水和布，还有处理伤口必须要用到的东西，Marcin伸手欲接，Luka轻轻避开，“我来。”他说，迎着火炉的光帮Marcin擦掉脸上的灰尘和凝结的血迹，清理伤口，然后用干净的布包扎好。他的动作很轻，怕弄疼Marcin，Marcin安静地一声不吭，只有呼吸声从很近的距离上传过来。

处理完伤口之后Luka踌躇着开口：“在你伤口愈合之前不如还是我……”

他话没说完就被Marcin推得仰面倒下，Marcin随后不容分说地倾身压住他：“再让我听到一次，我就当没认识过你”

Luka识趣地住了口，闭上眼把Marcin拉进一个突如其来的吻。

Marcin愣了一下，但很快就开始主动加深这个吻。等他们好不容易分开时两个人都喘得不行，他们下身紧贴在一起，即使隔着裤子也能感应到彼此硬挺的性器正抵着自己大腿。

Marcin从来都是一个冲动胜过理智的人，他对Luka早就有这样的冲动，经常因为Luka某个不经意的动作而硬到发痛，不得不在夜深人静的时候找个没人的角落想着Luka释放自己。也许是因为比武大会上的棋逢对手，也许是因为小酒馆里的坦诚相待，也许是讨论作战计划时Luka的深谋远虑杀伐决断，或者是他战场上的奋不顾身——Marcin几乎崇拜地追随这个人的脚步，却又希望把他保护起来。那天在死寂的战场上搜寻Luka时，在他必须面对自己可能会永远失去Luka的疼痛和恐惧时，他只能承认绝望的感情。他从没把这些说出口，他从没想过Luka会回应他无望的感情。

他一边在Luka脸和脖子上落下迷乱的吻，一边解开两个人的裤子，把两根阴茎握在一起。如此亲密无间的接触让他们一起呻吟起来。更让Marcin冲动的是他没想到Luka对他也有同样的想法，而且为了他勃起到如此坚硬。而对于Luka来说，被爱人的手握住，自己的阴茎和对方的紧贴在一起，这对他心脏的刺激比性器受到刺激带来的快感更让他意乱情迷。

Marcin才不会满足于在手里释放出来，他从来都是个得寸进尺的人，就像他在战场上也总喜欢趁胜追击一样，他当然要争取到自己最想要的。把他手伸到Luka腿间摸索着，拂过他鼓胀的囊袋时惊讶地轻声感叹：“老天，你到底憋了多久？”

Luka沉下脸：“够了Marcin。”

但Marcin显然不知收敛，不知道什么叫够了。“为我？”他追问。

“是。”Luka坦率地承认，却带着恼羞成怒的语气，“如果这个答案能让你满意的话。”

“我当然……满意至极。”说话间Marcin的手一路往后。这种绝伦的刺激谁都招架不住，Luka本能地挺腰试图躲开，却显然没有真得想拒绝，Marcin心里了然，于是不再犹豫，试探着把手指伸进Luka的身体。他之前没有这样的经验，动作有些鲁莽，弄痛了身下的人，Luka推了推他：“我有拿油来。”

Marcin这才手忙脚乱在Luka抱来的那堆他以为只是医疗用品的东西里翻找起来。即使找到了辅助用品他的笨拙还是让开头并不顺利。

“对不起……”他尴尬地道着歉，Luka用自己的嘴堵住了他的，用吻封住了Marcin没说完的话。

Marcin逐渐找到了正确的方式，他的指尖在Luka的身体里划过，抚弄敏感点的时候激起一串抽着气的呻吟。但这才不是Luka想要的，这怎么够。他想要的是Marcin，全部的Marcin，毫不保留地将他填满，把自己交给他的Marcin。

“够了。”Luka艰难地说，他努力让自己听起来不那么急切，虽然他已经根本掩饰不住，“我要的不是你的手指。”

“是，大人。听凭吩咐。”Marcin语气刻意地恭敬，动作却极其下流，他毫不犹豫地挺身插进Luka的身体。

Luka被突如其来的胀满感激得感呼吸一窒，他终于得到了自己一直以来所妄想的，这让他觉得满足。Marcin的调戏足够糟糕，但他仍旧没出息地被激得面红耳赤，一点都不像是那个冷静的政客或是无畏的战士。

幸好Marcin并不打算抓着这点开玩笑，压抑许久的冲动终于得到满足已经快把他逼疯了，他像一头发狂的狮子，开始享受狩猎的过程，享用他的猎物。他冲动起来往往抛弃理智，完全依靠本能行事，但他的本能又该死得管用，这让Luka恨得牙痒。Marcin把他压在身下，按自己的节奏攻城略地，最开始只是浅浅地进出，调戏着他敏感又渴望满足的甬道，又在Luka难耐不堪时开始大开大合地彻底占据他。在Marcin快节奏的攻势下Luka毫无抵抗之力，他任何试图掌控局面的努力都在Marcin略微加重的动作里被彻底粉碎，Marcin是比他更优秀的战士，骄傲而强悍，永远要占尽优势，即使在这种时候也依然是。Luka开始后悔自己为什么纵容默认了Marcin的贪得无厌。他喜欢Marcin，他想要他，他在最开始没考虑过太多，直到他被操得神志不清才后悔没有在最开始的时候就掌控主动权。

但是和失去理智的Marcin没有道理可讲。Luka在心里叹了口气，逐渐沉沦在Marcin带来的快感中，他的后悔不过是自己对自己不甘心的玩笑而已，他不介意Marcin正在对他做的，不仅不介意，他还爱得要死，还想要更多。他的手环上Marcin的脖子：“Marcin，吻我。”

Marcin依言在他的额头上、鼻尖上、嘴唇上落下一个又一个轻盈的吻。“是，陛下，我的国王陛下。”Marcin坏笑着在Luka耳边用气声说。

“别这样叫我，我不是。”Luka必须承认，Marcin糟糕的笑话赢了，他还得在做爱的时候分出心来对付这种混蛋的调笑。

“会是的，很快会是的。你会是国王，但即使如此你依然是我的Luka。”Marcin满足地叹了口气，继续他的玩笑，“想想看，你是国王，但你是我的，我从来没有想过我会操到一个国王。”

“你爽的就是这个吗？”Luka没好气地问，所以Marcin把他当什么了，只是因为身份，一个有可能根本不会实现的虚无缥缈的身份所以跟他滚到一起的吗？

“当然不是。”Marcin摸着他的脸，“是因为你，Luka，不然你以为是什么？我愿意为你付出我的一切，我的剑，我的心，我的灵魂，我的命……”

Luka按住他的嘴：“我不要你的命，把你的命自己留好了。”

“我会留好的，为你，它是你的。”Marcin坚持着重复。

“但我是你的。”Luka吻住了他。

Luka原本只是兴之所至，打算速战速决，但Marcin把这个过程拖得太长了，他们太冲动，太贪心又太不舍，谁都不想结束这一夜的疯狂，于是在汗水和拥抱里一次又一次，干脆放纵自己的全部欲望。第二天清晨Luka醒来的时候发现自己还被Marcin抱着，Marcin有力的手臂环着他的腰让他根本起不来，感觉到他的动静，Marcin睡眼惺忪地抱怨：“还早呢，今天可没有什么安排，再睡一会。”

Luka叹了口气，他思考了一下确认今天确实没有什么大事，转身捧着Marcin的脸吻了过去，晨光勾勒出Marcin侧脸好看的线条，有如同古典雕塑的美感，Luka满足地把头靠回Marcin胸口，Marcin嘴角勾起一个微笑，手臂箍得更紧了一些。

偶尔一次的冲动并没有影响什么，如果要说有的话，那也是Luka的Marcin的默契更好了。他们此后的战斗也都相当顺利，以快节奏的攻势粉碎了那些形同虚设的防御，如狂风席卷过境般一路飞速移动，王都很快便近在咫尺了。

虽然Luka本就有王位的继承权，但毕竟他在国外流亡多年，所倚仗的作战主力也不是本国战士，所以相比其他人，他依然是个“外来者”，在这档口贵族们考虑起亲疏有别，尚未战败投降的那些都倒向了国王，哪怕之后注定是继续内战，也决定先联手御敌。所以战争往后的发展并没有势如破竹，而是越接近王都，阻力越大。

他们收获了几场惨胜，这给Martin增加了许多压力，无论是安排战士们休息治疗还是俘虏的处理他都需要参与。

等他好不容易处理完差不多所有的事准备休息时，城门的守卫又来请示。

“这种时候不关城门还打算干什么呢？”Martin没好气地说，“出去散步吗？”

“可是，Perković大人还没有回来。”卫兵犹豫地说。

“你说什么？谁没有回来？”Martin险些以为自己听错了。

“Perković大人，和Jankowski大人，他们都没有回来。”

Martin觉得一阵难以言喻的不安：“你们为什么不早点告诉我？”

“因为您之前一直在忙……”

他又问了卫兵几个问题，然后去马厩里牵出了自己的马。

类似的事不是第一次发生了，上一次Marcin去战场上找Luka就让他等到半夜，幸好的是那次Marcin还是回来了，并且把Luka带了回来。

但这一次他们谁都没回来……Martin用力一踢马腹，战马长嘶一声，狂奔起来。

Martin找到Luka的时候，他正靠着一匹死马呆坐着，一动不动地仿佛是战场上的另一具尸体。Martin一眼就认出这是Marcin的马，那匹一听到Marcin口哨声就会驯顺地跑向他主人的马，马的身边还插着折断的长枪。Martin觉得自己的心跳狂乱地变快了。马是骑士的一半生命，战马倒毙意味着马的主人恐怕也凶多吉少。

“Luka？”Martin艰难地走过一地尸体站到他面前。

“他不在这里。”Luka恍惚地轻声说。Martin猜得出他肯定翻遍了整个战场。

“也许发生了别的什么。”Martin安慰道，“也许他有一些暂时离开的理由，比如说……”他开始思考一个合适的说辞，但是并没有想到太好的。

Luka清醒了一些，“无论发生了什么他都应该回来找我们。” 

“至少他也不在这里，意味着他大概率还活着。”Martin半跪着看向Luka的眼睛，目光坚定，“被俘虏不是最坏的结果，我们可以提出交换，无论他们要什么……”

“无论他们要什么。”Luka回答。他的眼睛里重新燃起希望。无论他们要什么，他在心里重复了一遍，他都会给的，哪怕是要他立刻退兵，要他放弃王位，那怕是要他的命他都会愿意交换。他决心已定，感觉自己镇定了一些，至少他还有价值，手里还有能够用来交换的牌，这让他安心了一些。

“明天打扫战场的时候我会让他们再找一遍的。你不能再留在这里了。”Martin牵来了Luka的马。

Luka并不情愿离开，但还是在Martin的催促下上了马。

Martin把Luka带回城堡，示意关门，但是特别叮嘱也许Marcin会回来。

“你必须休息了。”Martin帮Luka生起炉火， “他不会有事的。我们这儿好几个人都已经被抓被放三五次了，每次都是我负责的。只是你从来都不知道，你们从来没遇见过这样的事而已。”

Luka只是呆坐着，对他说的一切都完全不回应。

“我们这里也关着他们的人呢。”Martin安慰说，他快词穷了，只能用力拍了拍Luka的肩，把他一个人留在房里，让他自己好起来。关门的时候他又叮嘱了一句，“你必须休息，不然我们会逐渐失去和他们谈判的资格，你应该清楚，到现在这种时候我们一点问题都不能出。”

或许是最后一句话起了作用，Luka向他轻轻点了头，虽然他的神情还是恍惚。他应该很快就正常了，Martin安慰自己，这可是Luka Perković。

Luka没怎么睡着，他在很早的时候就惊醒过来，于是去了训练场。他玩命似地折腾自己，在累到快脱力时终于觉得冷静清醒了，于是去找Martin。他进门时Martin正在读一封信件，表情阴沉，这让他心里的不安再次翻涌起来。“怎么了？”Luka问，“有什么消息吗？”

“没有。”Martin放下信纸，“什么都没有。”

“你说的‘什么都没有’是什么意思？”Luka追问。

“打扫战场的士兵没有找到他。对方抓到的战俘里也没有他。”

“他们撒谎。”Luka断然道。

“他们不可能在这种事情上撒谎，如果他在他们手里的话，他们知道可以用来要挟我们，一定很乐意让我们知道。”Martin冷静地分析道。

“那他会去那里？”一个晚上过后，心里突然空落落的感觉好多了，Luka觉得自己又能用理智来思考了。

Martin摇了摇头：“也许有什么其他事发生了，他不得不离开一会。也许他马上就会回来的。”

“可他到现在都没有回来……”Luka没有说下去，他不想提那些最坏的结果。

“也许他只是想走了呢。”Martin生硬地说，他自己都不相信这句话。

“我倒宁愿是这样。”Luka绝望地说，他真心希望如此，恰恰因为他知道绝不可能如此。

Marcin没有出现，战争也没有停止。Luka重新回到了他原来的位置。之前Marcin战功赫赫，战士们都愿意信任和跟随他，在Marcin下落不明的这段时间里Luka坚持不能是随便什么别人来，必须是他自己带领他的战士们冲锋，这样才能鼓舞士气。

又一场战斗结束后，在Luka脱除笨重的盔甲时Martin走了进来：“我们抓到一个人，你也许想亲自见他。”

他跟着Martin走进地牢，通道尽头的单间里关着一个指挥官打扮的人。这一路打过来他们抓到过形形色色的人，其中也不乏一些地位较高的贵族，他们有一套自己的处理方式，所以Martin很少这么郑重其事地把Luka叫过来。Luka没有看出囚牢中战俘的特异之处，探寻地看向Martin。Martin叹了口气，递过一柄剑：“这是抓到他时他身上的佩剑。”

Luka的视线死死钉在了剑身繁复华丽的花纹上，这是Marcin的佩剑。显然Martin也认出了这把剑才会特意把他叫来。

之后就是漫长而残酷的审讯。

被酷刑折磨到奄奄一息的人吐出一口血，依然带着嘲讽的语气：“那个小男孩很带劲，你是不是也上过他？上过这种人就算死了也不亏。”

Luka一动不动地站着，腰上佩剑的柄却撞击着腰带上的金属扣，发出细碎的声响。他在发抖。

“怎么？怕了？你应该看看他的死相，惨不忍睹。听说他死了以后也不得安宁。” 满身血污的囚犯发出渗人的笑声。

这恶毒的笑声在Luka听来仿佛冰冷滑腻的毒蛇将他缠住，永不止息，永不消散。他不肯相信，却又在脑中一遍又一遍地想着：怎么可能？可是，你怎么敢不平安回来？你发过誓！

察觉到Luka的失神，Martin把他拉出了地牢。“他可能只是骗你的。”Martin语气焦急，在这种时候Luka无论如何都不能再出问题，无论事实到底是什么他都得说服Luka从绝望情绪里走出来。

Luka回过神来：“他为什么要在这种事上骗我，难道他是想死吗？”

“为了激怒你。”Martin冷静地说，“为了让你丧失理智。为了在我们之中散布谣言，贬损英雄，动摇人心。不要以为那个形同虚设的国王和他的贵族手下就没有人愿意为他们效死，这是战争，可以为了胜利不择手段，谎言只是其中常见而且必然的一环。你不能确定他说的是不是真的。”

“既然可以不择手段，那也意味着他们真干得出屠杀战俘这种事。”Luka依然不能认同Martin的解释。

“可如果Marcin在他们手上他们为什么不用来交换一些更好的呢？”Martin反问。

“我不知道……我真的不知道。”Luka觉得自己彻底没法思考了。

“很有可能Marcin根本不在他们手里，他只是想扰乱你。而且他快成功了。Luka，你不能被他们这样操纵。”Martin按住他的肩膀。

感觉到肩上的力量感，Luka开始强迫自己冷静，“无论是哪种情况，他们都要付出代价。”

“他们会的。”Martin肯定地说。Luka终于从噩梦里清醒的样子让他多少松了口气。

离开地牢后Luka又恢复了之前疯狂工作的状态，而且比过去更疯狂，他每天都在超负荷地运转，把自己的身体和精神都逼到随时都可能崩溃的极限，但是没有人劝得动他，Martin也不行。

Martin安慰自己只剩下最后一战了，结束之后一切就都结束了，无论结果如何，只要先撑过眼下撑到那个时候就好。但即使如此他也不能完全说服自己相信这种状态的Luka。

他担忧地看着面无表情穿上盔甲的Luka，几次想开口又停了下来，但他的责任心驱使他把话说开：“在你去之前，我得跟你确认，你现在是清醒的，你的冲动不会把我们所有人都带进地狱。”

“我向你保证。”Luka说。

但Martin并不理会，他直白地说：“说实话我不相信你现在的状态。老天，你看上去简直就像是……听着，我拦不住你送死，但我得对其他人负责。如果你打算发疯，我们现在停下还来得及，我不能让所有人跟着你送死。”

“放心，我至少会活到他们都付出代价。”Luka语气冰冷，坚定地看着Martin的眼睛，“你至少可以相信我到那个时候。”

Martin妥协了，点了点头：“我相信你到那个时候。”

在得到Martin的承诺后，Luka放下了头盔的面罩，掩盖住自己没有血色的脸。

谁都知道这就是最后一战，Luka出现时他的战士们爆发出一阵欢呼，如同海浪一样，一波又一波，不肯停止。Luka停在战阵最前方，在他身后，他的战士们狂吼着，发出山呼海啸般的声响，“为了国王！”他们这么喊着。诚然，Luka尚未赢下这一战，但他的战士们相信这就是最终的结果，战争的生死杀戮最能激发野性，他们用这种方式释放着血液里的暴烈狂躁。“为了国王！” 他们一遍又一遍地嘶吼咆哮，天崩地裂一般，“为了国王！”

但Luka觉得这欢呼声仿佛离他很远很远。他微微低头，手按在剑柄上，用只有自己能听到的声音轻声说：“为了Marcin。”

他猛踢马腹，向前奔出。

Luka已经不记得这一切是怎么结束，他又是怎么走进皇宫的了。Martin心有余悸地看着昔日的战友如今的国王，他在战场上找到Luka的时候，那个满身血污的人宛如从地狱里行出的恶鬼。

“所以，那些人现在都关在哪儿呢？”Luka声音阴冷。

“战俘们跟以前一样，贵族们特殊一点，现在被软禁在宫里，他们愿意投降和效忠。”Martin回答。

“我不接受他们的效忠和投降。”Luka面无表情地说。

“那……”Martin有些困惑了。

“我说过，我要他们付出代价，他们所有人。”Luka盯着Martin，他的眼神像一条盯着猎物的蛇，“我不接受投降，我允许他们继续和我们战斗，直到他们或者我们有一方全军覆没为止。”

“你就是想把他们都杀掉？”Martin的语气有些愤怒。

“这群杂种，他们只配这样的下场。”

“你真的是疯了。”Martin怒道。他也不喜欢那些贵族，他们懦弱，自私，势力。但他们已经选择投降，就应该按照骑士对待战俘的方式对待他们。更何况，在这种时候大肆屠杀只会激起恐慌和抵抗。

“他们杀了Marcin。他们必须付出代价。”Luka冷冷地说。

“你还有脸提Marcin？！”Martin用不可思议的语气反问，“你说过，你是来终结战争的，这也是他为什么肯跟随你。但你现在想干什么？屠杀？现在的你比他们，比那些你原本鄙视的人更可悲。”他太愤怒，而Luka沉默着，没有打断他，“Marcin如果知道你变成了这个鬼样子会怎么看你？他曾经说过，他此前一直没有找到值得他效忠的人。后来他为你做了这么多，因为他觉得你值得，但现在看来，你不值得。”Martin说完扔下自己的剑，“如果你坚持这样做，那我请求陛下仁慈，允许我现在离开。”

在Luka的沉默中Martin转身大步离开。

就在他要跨出大门时，Luka的声音从背后传来。他停下脚步，却没有回头，等着听下文。

“对不起，之前是我的错。”Luka叹了口气，“我现在醒了，谢谢你让我清醒过来，没有犯下不可挽回的错。”

Martin终于肯转过身：“为了Marcin？”

“为了Marcin。”Luka轻声回应他。

之后的几天Luka忙碌到抽不出时间去想念他的Marcin，他发现政治并不比战争更省力。他必须小心权衡每个细节。这方面Martin能帮他的并不多。Martin虽然精通战争，而且非常正义，但并擅长微妙的政治。Carlos当然是这方面的老手，但远水不解近渴，而且Luka也不愿意让任何其他人过度插手他的国事。所以他得一切都亲力亲为。

他得亲自去和那些贵族们见面，该惩戒的，该安抚的，该拉拢的，该怀柔的需要他谨慎地判断，并作出决定。他从早到晚的时间都被这些事占满了，访客来了一批又一批。当然他还得抽出时间来处理其他国事。

三天后他在大殿中召集所有贵族和官员，接受贵族的效忠，然后允许他们自由离开，接下去的时间他要用来和他的大臣们讨论国事，一切百废待兴，他有太多工作要做。当然还有他的Marcin……从那场战役后他就仿佛人间蒸发，Martin想方设法再三搜索也没有结果，他们不得不接受现实，面对最坏的结果。这件事也需要讨论，虽然他很不愿意，他一直觉得只要自己不说，也许就还有希望，但他同样不愿意让他的Marcin就这样消失，连一个仪式，一点纪念都没有地消失。

贵族们离开后大殿突然空旷异常。大臣们依次上报自己手里最急需处理的问题。他们的讨论才进行到一半，大殿的门突然毫无征兆地再次打开。阳光从打开的缝隙里涌入，明亮耀眼如同圣光，让人无法直视，Luka有种错觉，仿佛面对的不是宫殿的大门，而是天堂的大门。如果说有神迹，那一定就是眼前这一刻。他的Marcin，他日思夜想的人，踏着阳光铺就的路，仿佛天使降临一般走向他。

他简直要以为自己思念过度出现幻觉了。或者也许这一切的一切都只是个梦，他根本就没有赢得那场战争，或许这是临死前的幻觉，一切都只是他的妄想。

不然怎么可能？不然怎么可能Marcin就这样毫无预兆回来了，完好无损地出现在他眼前？ 

他愣愣地看着站在他面前的人，这个人如过去一样，带着一点自以为是的肆无忌惮，完完全全是个混蛋的样子。但这根本是幻境里才有可能发生的事。

但如果说这真是个幻境的话，那一定是很逼真又煞风景的那种，因为他的大臣们至今没有按照幻觉该有的规律那样识相消失，而是依然在等着他示下。

他知道他的会议彻底毁了。

“我很抱歉，先生们，也许有些事情我们需要明天再继续讨论，明天我会在我的书房等你们。”他努力让自己显得镇定，不让声音颤抖。

等所有人都退出后他才声音发颤地问：“告诉我，你究竟是不是我的幻觉？要把我带接引到一个世界的幻觉。”

“你疯了吧Luka？”Marcin的眼睛瞪大到不可思议的程度，他的语气一如既往地混蛋，实在是很破坏这种幻境的美感。

“说服我，让我相信这一切都是真的。”Luka祈求着。

Marcin不由分说地吻向Luka的嘴。这是一个真实得不能再真实的吻，就算是天堂里也不可能存在如此美妙的事物。Luka觉得眼眶发酸，只能拼命闭着眼睛把这些都忍回去。在他们亲吻的间隙里他低声感叹：“老天，你真的是真的。”

“那当然，我发过誓。”Marcin说完又迫不及待地继续吻下去。

Luka沉迷在这个吻里，又逐渐清醒过来。既然Marcin毫发无损地回来了，那他就要算一算之前不告而别的账了。等这个吻结束他已经收拾好了表情，用那种冷漠的，高高在上的语气开口：“所以，说吧，这段时间你究竟到哪里去了？”

但这套对Marcin收效甚微，他没有被震慑住，笑容一如既往地明朗：“我确实被抓住了，但是在他们把我关起来之前就想办法跑了。然后我去了北边。” 他解释说。

“为什么去北边？你应该立刻回来找我们。” Luka难以置信地说，他想不通Marcin有什么理由这么做，而且对Marcin没有及时回来非常不满。

“我本来是打算回来的，但恰好我发现他们的信使向北边出发，打算请求你们的邻居发兵支援。所以我跟踪并且截杀了信使。这就是我为什么耽误了。你根本不知道那几天里他们陆续派了多少人去送信。”他掏出一叠信纸，上面都盖有代表皇室的印章徽记。

Luka翻阅着这些信纸，饶有兴致地问：“北方吗？”他眯起眼睛，“我会让他们付出代价的。”


End file.
